


graceful sleeper, you midnight dreamer

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing natural about her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graceful sleeper, you midnight dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Happy End. Not happy at all.

Yonaka sleeps. She sleeps, she sleeps, and she sleeps, unaware of everything going on around her.

Mogeko Castle is ever-changing, as fickle as a place can be. The residents are like that, as well, and mogeko’s attention span is limited. As much as he loves having a high school girl in his domain, there’s not much of interest he can do to her if she won’t even cry when he touches her.

Gradually, he stops coming to visit her bedside.

Moge-ko is still forbidden from entering her room and eating her, and she obeys that much only because he hid where that room was in the first place and she’s tired of looking. If she found her room, things would be different, but since she hasn’t found it yet, she’s gotten bored of the whole affair and has gone back to tormenting Mogekos.

Still Yonaka sleeps.

It’s not that the events especially tired her, or that Mogeko Castle is a particularly peaceful place, so that Yonaka might want to take a long nap there: it’s the opposite, with the roaring of mad Mogekos audible at nearly all times. There’s nothing natural about her sleep.

There are few beings with a high spiritual sense in the castle. Certainly, none of the normal Mogekos have one. But a demon that finds Yonaka’s room by chance will see a green Mogeko with a damaged ear, sitting by Yonaka’s bedside.

Kurotsuno looks between the girl in the bed and the Mogeko. From her face, she can tell this is the human girl she’d run into a couple times earlier, when she was looking for her cell phone. “You two didn’t get out.”

“Complicated. But, both of us got caught, eventually.” The Mogeko sighs.

Kurotsuno is well aware that this Mogeko is a ghost. Mogekos don’t usually leave ghosts in the world, since they so rarely have anything they have a strong will to accomplish while they’re alive. “You don’t want to move onto the next world?”

“‘Course I’d like to go to Prosciutto Paradise, but I’m the one keepin’ missy here asleep. If she ever wakes up, things’ll go south for her. I’ve seen it happen to other girls.” The Mogeko shakes his head. “Goin’ to paradise for myself and abandoning her… I can’t do it.”

It’s a very noble decision for a Mogeko to make. She can appreciate that even knowing that she’d never make the same decision. Still…

“I could kill her for you.” When that gets a moment of stunned silence, she goes on: “You don’t want her to ever wake up again, and you want to be able to move on. If she’s dead, they won’t be able to do anything to her that they couldn’t do with her asleep.”

“I know yer right, but…” The Mogeko hesitates, then hangs his head. “...I guess that’s the best thing to do for her now.”

Kurotsuno pulls her blankets down in order to press her hand against her chest. It’s a shame: she seemed like a nice enough girl, and she must have been if someone was dedicated to her enough to put off their own eternal reward. But these things happen.

It’s a quick and painless death, and once the Mogeko sees that she’s gone, he fades away without another word.


End file.
